Knot Romantic
by metal rider
Summary: All her friends have romantic tales of how they met their mates, Jade is just embarrassed by her story, but at least she found her's Jori with background Reck and Puckentine
1. Chapter 1

New Story, kind of based on Animals and Prizes by Alsike, I like the knotting fics and feel like this would be a good Victorious one so enjoy this Victorious AU

Note: I do not own Victorious, I know shocker I'll give you a minute to process this

In future years whenever the subject was brought up Jade wore a scowl and got short with everyone, Cat would be able to tell her kids romantic tales of the way she'd met Sam by having been pulled out of a garbage truck, like how Beck had met Robbie almost right after moving down from Canada and then spending all of high school developing a relationship. Even Carly had been pulled out of a burning building by Freddie. As for Jade? She felt that there was little romance in meeting her mate in the line at Inside Out Burger, Jade was far from needing the stuff of fairy tales, but after all, she had wanted a story worth telling to her kids and not one that others brought up for a quick laugh at gatherings.

She'd only wanted a burger. Cat had been out on a date, and Jade was feeling pathetic for spending her night alone at home so she decided to go out, she stopped at the fast food joint to get food while choosing between going to a club and calling Andre to hang out. Unfortunately as soon as she went in she was hit with it- a heady, rich scent, making her head simultaneously cloud and spin. Alpha. Not just an alpha, a compatible one.

For all the songs that had been written about the moment of scenting one's true mate for the first time, all the poetry and literature and art, Jade's initial thought was 'fuck, not now'. Heat leave was a bitch to arrange, as she well knew from having to sit in during various HR meetings, and she really wasn't thrilled by the idea of calling up Cat or Beck to let them know that she would be taking the next few days off to get rigorously fucked.

Then the source of the smell was standing in line listening to music, and suddenly nothing else mattered. Fuck, the girl was gorgeous. Not as tall as some alphas, granted, and nowhere near as ripped as some, but the amazing ass, tan skin and bed hair that made up the alpha was more than enough for Jade.

Apparently the sentiment went both ways, since the alpha's head snapped up from her music to fix her gaze on Jade and the next thing she knew she was up against one of the toy display things, being kissed to within an inch of her life.

The alpha's mouth was amazing as it slided against hers. Jade moaned, spreading her legs wantonly either side of the alpha's thigh, for which she was rewarded with a growl and a hand fisted in her hair

Then they were breaking apart, strong arms forcing Jade's alpha back, away from her, and she almost cried out before she registered the presence of the store manager. "-know this is a big moment for you guys, but could you please not do it all here? It's unsanitary. Besides, there are kids in this store." Jade heard the manager say

Kids. Right. Must think of them, not how hot the idea of making some of her own with the tan stranger sounded. Jade almost giggled- fuck, she sounded like the most stereotypical teenage omega ever- and her amusement seemed to calm her mate, who had previously been struggling in the security guards' grip, but now looked at her curiously, as though Jade was a mystery she wanted to solve.

Well. So long as they resumed their earlier activities quickly, Jade figured she was allowed to look at her however she wanted. "My car's right outside. I could drive us home." Jade forced out to the manager

The manager gave her a long, hard look like he didn't believe her, but eventually he nodded. "Make sure you do. Rob, Ben, you know what to do."

The security guards followed Jade to the door, each holding one of the alpha's arms like they were expecting her to pounce on Jade at any moment. Which she didn't (though really, Jade was amazed she had managed to refrain from doing any pouncing), even going so far as to wish them a good night when they let go and sent the two of them on their way. The store manager's suspicions, however, were quickly proven correct; no sooner had Jade unlocked the car before the alpha was on her, pushing her up against the side of her car and getting straight back to the business of kissing her as hard as, if not harder than before. Jade whimpered, abandoning her plans of driving straight back to her place in favor of groping for the door to the back seat.  
Reaching over enough to get to the handle without breaking the kiss was a challenge, but she was soon rewarded with it opening and the resultant ability to get inside and get horizontal. The alpha all but shoved her through the door and Jade ended up awkwardly sprawled on her front, with one foot on the seat and the other in the footwell, but her alpha was soon clambering in behind her, pulling her up onto the seat and alternately kissing and biting at her neck as she reached down between them. She was going for her belt buckle, if the clinking noise was any indication, and so Jade did the same, pushing her jeans down as far as he could manage in the cramped space. Her alpha growled in approval, pressing herself against Jade's back and grinding against her ass, which was making Jade even wetter than she was already.

Jade moaned, and the sound was met with another growl- lower this time- and her alpha forcing her head down against the seat. Jade would have bared her throat if she'd had room; as it was, she contented himself with looking over her shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow in the hopes that the alpha would take things beyond just mounting her already, would get on and knot her like she wanted, and mark her as her own. The alpha have her neck a sharp bite for that, right above the collar of her shirt, but a moment later her hand was nudging at Jade's pussy, and then-

"Oh fuck yes." Jade's voice was one long, drawn-out groan as the alpha fucked into her with sharp movements of her arm, holding Jade still until her fist was in, then pulling out and thrusting back in hard enough that Jade yelled, her hand slipping off the seat and into the footwell again. Not that the alpha seemed to mind, or even care- just carried right on fucking Jade until it was a struggle to breathe (and hello, new kink). Jade just held on for the ride, gasping and whimpering and panting until the alpha reached into the space between Jade's body and the seat and grasped at her clit.

There was no finesse to it, just rubbing with a bit of a twist whenever there was a slight shift in their positions, but it was enough, it was more than enough, and when Jade came it was with a cracked, airy cry, clenching tight around her new mate's wrist. To her disappointment- or at least her body's- the alpha pulled out before she could fully clamp around her, leaving her empty. Jade shuddered at the feeling but otherwise lay still, for all that her body was starting to cramp up in various interesting ways. It was worth it, or so she figured.

It was several minutes before the alpha moved again, this time to sit up slightly. Jade looked round. "Why'd you stop?" she asked, a little petulantly; her body had been temporarily satisfied by the sex, but it wanted to be knotted properly, to be tied with a mate for hours, not just a few minutes. The alpha didn't seem too bothered by the tone though.

"Because I was assuming that when I do knot you for the first time- and make no mistake, I will be knotting you tonight- you'd want it to happen somewhere a little more comfortable, and where we're a little less likely to be arrested for public indecency."

"...good point." Jade worked herself into a sitting position, gingerly prodding at the bites on her neck. "So, my place or yours?"  
The alpha shrugged. "Whichever you prefer."

"Yours, then." She wasn't the most considerate friend ever, granted, but subjecting Cat to the audio from the sex marathon she was hoping to have? That would just be cruel. She was in the middle of pulling up her pants so she didn't trip over herself on the way to the driver's seat when she remembered something. "I'm Jade, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Jade. My name is Tori," the alpha told her, smiling. "And I suggest you drive quickly, else I may be tempted to renege on the idea of comfort and freedom from fear of arrest in favour of knotting you right here and now."

"Gotcha," said Jade, though the idea didn't sound _that_ bad, not really. And it probably meant shelving her plans for a quick makeout session before they left, didn't it? Oh well. There'd be time for that later. Lots of it, too.

Jade couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I waited way to long to put this up I am so sorry, but the reason is when I first wrote this I was trying to do right after they got to Tori's place but it wouldn't work right so I did what anyone would and skipped ahead to the morning after and it fell together really well, I'll try to put their first night together in later in the story as a flashback or in a seperate story

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

When Jade woke, it was to an empty bed. She was jolted fully awake by the unfamiliarity of the room, then felt her stomach quietly plummet for a moment in a way she would forever deny it had. For all that Tori was going on about love last night, it really didn't look like Jade made much of an impression. She was about to get out of bed and go, consign the night before to spank bank material and spend the rest of the heat in her own bed with a dildo, when she spots the note on the bedside table.  
Jade, it read, the toothbrush, towels and robe are for you. The bathroom is through the door by the mirror, and the kitchen is through the door opposite the front door downstairs if you would like to join me for breakfast.  
P.S. You might want to answer your phone.  
Jade could count the number of bed partners who had cooked her breakfast the morning after on the fingers of one hand and, well, she'd never been one to turn down free food. First, though, was the matter of her phone, which is resting atop a pile of clothes- all hers, all perfectly folded. Jade wondered if the housekeeper's been by, but the text notifications on her phone took precedence. She picked the thing up and discovered she'd missed an important meeting with a new potential client (and shit, was it midday already?), and Beck and Cat seemed kinda freaked about it. Andre, too, and Cat was threatening to get her Mom involved if she didn't call back soon.  
Jade sighed, settling back on the bed and shifting at the still-new feeling of come in her as she hit the second number on her speed dial. Cat picked up only a moment later.  
"Jade, where are you? You didn't show up for work and-"  
"Yeah, I know. Relax, Cat, I'm fine."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously. Stop getting your panties in a twist." Jade paused for a moment, not entirely sure how you were meant to break news like this. The quickest way was probably the best, though, or so she figured. "I'm mated."  
"What?" Jade winced at the volume of Sam's voice, holding the phone away from her ear until her best friend brought it back down again. "Seriously? To whom?"  
"chick called Tori. Met her at the burger place last night. I would've called, but..."  
"...but you were too busy with, uh. That." Cat sounded a little stunned, but rallied herself admirably. "Please don't tell we don't need a lawyer to try to get you off the hook for public indecency."  
"CAT, I didn't mate with her there."  
"Just checking! It's not like there isn't a precedent."  
"Bite me." Jade sneezed, then blinked in surprise (really, it'd be just her luck if she went down with something in the middle of her first-ever heat).  
"Gesundheit," said Cat. "But yeah, we just wanted to be sure you were okay."  
"I'm touched, Kitty, really. Now if you could let Beck know that'd be great. I mean, I'd call him myself, but I'm kinda wanting to-"  
"I get the picture," Cat told her quickly. "I'll pass the message on. You, uh, have a good day. And be safe, alright?"  
"Cat, she's my mate, not some random psycho. I'll be fine. Oh, and can you apologize to that client I missed?"  
"Oh you're lucky she cancelled this morning, something about a personal issue happening, she was really sorry"  
"Lucky me."  
And with checking in with Cat- an integral part of most days, for Jade- out of the way, Jade found herself relaxing slightly. Yeah, this was all new territory, but it didn't mean that everything had to change, right?  
The ensuite wasn't exactly lavish, but Jade could definitely get used to having a shower that did all the stuff Tori's did. The only soap and shampoo was this weird organic ginger stuff that she was going to have to hope Tori didn't mind sharing, but the water pressure was fucking lush, and she spent quite a while standing beneath the spray, quietly relishing in the feeling of it even on her bruised neck, which stung like mad but was a pretty vivid reminder of the previous night's activities. That, and the come that was dripping gradually out of her hole. Some primal part of her wanted to plug it up somehow, but the rest was secure in the knowledge that it would (hopefully) be replaced rather soon.  
The towel Tori had left out for her was soft, and Jade sorta preferred the roughness of the ones she used at home, but heck if she was complaining. The dressing gown was much the same, and she took a moment to draw it tight around herself before heading downstairs.  
The smell of Tori had been a background thing in the bedroom- there, definitely, but compared to the one that hit her in the hallway it was nothing. Which was kind of to be expected, considering the hormones they'd been producing last night, right over- shit, the cum stain was still there. Jade's nostrils flared even as she internally cringed at the idea of some unknown housekeeper seeing it, but the latter thought was going to have to take a backseat for now. her heat was returning- he could feel it, her temperature spiking, her body clenching on nothing, needing to be filled- and her alpha was in the kitchen. Jade had never used a table or counters during sex before, but he was willing to give it a try.  
Except that there were voices coming from the kitchen. Tori's, and someone else's. The smell of another omega- an unbounded one at that- reached her, and it was all Jade could do not to growl. her alpha. Hers.  
But no. She was a modern, civilised omega, not some weeping, hopelessly dependent mess of a cliché. Even if her alpha was already thinking of moving on, she could deal with it. Or at least, so she told herself.  
She totally didn't feel a wave of relief when the unfamiliar omega referred to Tori as 'little sis'. Not at all, nope. Tori said something inaudible back, and the new girl seemed like she was about to reply except a floorboard creaked beneath Jade's foot on her way to the doorway, and both women looked round sharply. New girl- who was short, with a smile that was more of a smirk and which curved round what looked like a lollipop stick.  
"Speak of the devil," she drawled. "Mornin' Jadey."  
Okay, scratch the modern omega thing. Jade didn't like her. "Who are you?"  
"Jade," said Tori, who was dressed in pyjamas that looked like they cost more than any item of clothing Jade would have bought herself, and who sounded a little strained. "This is my older sister, Trina. Trina, this is my mate, Jade.  
"Pleasure, I'm sure." Trina hopped down from the barstool she was sitting at, still smirking. "Now, I'd love to stay, but I get the distinct feeling that you are gonna be bending gothic princess barbie here over the table some time in the next minute or so, and much as I love you and I'm really glad you're finally getting some, little sis, that is not something I want to be around for. Stuff's over there on the counter, like I said, and I'll see you in two days' time! Don't do anything I wouldn't do, yadda yadda yadda. Have fun, kids!"  
And with a wink in Tori's direction and a slap on Jade's ass, she was gone. Fucking finally. Jade stared at Tori, who stared back before turning back to the stove.  
"Tori?"  
"As much as I would love to get down to... what Trina mentioned, I'd rather our breakfast wasn't part-carbon, wouldn't you?"  
Jade nodded, tugging at the sleeves of the dressing gown a little awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess. What're you making?"  
"French toast. Trina suggested going for something that didn't require so much preparation, but I think I may have underestimated the potency of your pheromones."  
"You what?"  
"I want to bend you over the table and fuck you until you find it very difficult to sit straight for the next week or two," Tori snapped. "Until this is done, however, I am doing my level best to hold myself in check."  
"Huh." That made sense, she guessed. But Jade was feeling the tiniest bit mischievous (with maybe trace elements of neediness and possessiveness that made her want to fuck Tori until what was left of Trina's scent was completely overpowered), and so she slowly padded over, pretending to look round the kitchen until she was standing right behind Tori, wrapping her arms around her waist. her mate made a choked noise.  
"Jade. If you do not let go of me..."  
"You'll, what? Fuck me until I can't sit straight? 'Cause I gotta say, Tori-"  
Before he could finish the sentence, however, Tori had moved the frying pan to a different ring on the stove. In one fluid movement the alpha turned and shoved Jade back, growling, until the tops of her thighs hit the table and she fell backwards onto it, supremely grateful that all the cutlery and plates Tori had got out were on the counter by the stove rather than where her back landed.  
Tori was still growling low in her throat when she descended on her, yanking Jade's dressing gown open, not even bothering to undo the belt before she tugged her pyjama pants down. Jade held her legs open for her, and a second later he was rewarded when the alpha's fake cock drove home. "Fuck!"  
Tori just grinned, borderline feral, and fucked into her hard. "Tease," she said, her voice low and fond. "Is this what you wanted, Jade?"  
"Yes," Jade gasped, clutching at her mate, at the table, and holding on for dear life. her temperature was still creeping up, but she thought she could feel herself beginning to tighten, just enough to catch on Tori with every thrust, which was weird but still really fucking good.  
"Yes, oh shit Tori please..."  
There was a squeaking from beneath them- Jade was vaguely aware that the table's shifting, just ever so slightly, and spared a moment to imagine the fallout if the whole thing were to just give way beneath them - but Tori didn't seem bothered at all, her hips still snapping forward, then slowing to a steady grind against Jade as she tightened fully, locking them together. Jade was still grabbing at the table so as not to go sliding along its well-polished surface, but Tori still had a hand free, and it took her only a few moments of her working Jade's clit over before Jade was arching off the table, whimpering and shuddering and coming.  
Tori seemed to get very turned by this, bringing her hand up to her mouth and licking Jade's come off her fingers. Jade whimpered at the sight, though she was a little glad for the way it seemed to distract Tori from thrusting for a while- she was feeling the tiniest bit oversensitive, and while the only faintly reputable book she'd ever read on sex had advised her to chase her pleasure until the feeling got overwhelming and then some, she'd learnt pretty quickly not to adhere to that rule too closely. There was pleasure, and then there was discomfort, and she was edging into the latter territory.  
But only a little, and only for a moment. By the time Tori thrust forward again, Jade was ready for it. Was more than ready, even, her body eager to be filled and bred and owned by her alpha, and there was something to be said for being able to watch Tori's face as she came. The way her mouth hung just ever so slightly open, the way she bowed over Jade as she filled her with her first load of come, like the pleasure of her orgasm was a physical weight on her. Jade reached up, stroked her fingers through her hair- just enough to grasp, she thought, to hold on to and tug when she rode her, and just like that, she was good for another round.  
"You okay?"  
Tori nodded. "I think... the plan I had of delaying this for the sake of breakfast may have been poorly thought out."  
"You don't say." Though in fairness, Jade was a little hungry, having not eaten since midday the day before. But it could wait. She rocked her hips down and grinned at the audible hitch in Tori's breath. She was about to make some quip when Tori thrust forward again, and suddenly very little else mattered except getting off again. "You up for delaying breakfast some more, big guy?" she asked when she could draw enough breath to speak between moans.  
Tori just smirked.

I hope that was enough to satisfy you for now, I'll try not to let chapter three take ths long


End file.
